


Sandwiched in Space

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Doomed Timelines, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dirk gets gangbanged by two doomed Jakes in the inky black nothingness of paradox space.





	Sandwiched in Space

Dirk wasn't sure how he found himself here, drifting in space getting harassed by two thick and muscular versions of his ex... Dirk honestly wasn't sure how he got here... but he loved it.

Jake started stripping Dirk's clothes off, literally ripping off his shirt as the other Jake pulls down Dirk's pants.

Dirk's erection bounces up. Next to everything felt weightless in space, but Dirk's cock was rock hard and bouncing against his own torso. 

"Fuck it, right?" the Jake holding down Dirk's pants asked, "Nothing left to live for?"

Two different Jakes are ready and willing to rip Dirk's hole apart like the universe was ripping apart.

"Let me see that tiny hole." The Jake holding the shreds of Dirk's shirt bent Dirk over.

"Look at this little thing pucker." The other Jake joined in with the other Jake's laughter. 

"What do you say old chap?" Jake tossed Dirk's shirt to the nonexistent wind. "You want to show all of paradox space what a little whore you are?"

Dirk gasped, wanting nothing more than his hole to get ripped to shreds like his shirt. 

"You want us to spit roast you?" The other Jake tossed out Dirk's pants.

"He wants us to make him take our cocks." Jake makes Dirk pull his head back and take his cock, pressing his balls against Dirk's nose. "That's right, suck that cock."

Dirk kept his throat open for Jake to rape as he pleased. Dirk wanted both Jakes to demolish him. Break him apart.

Dirk pulled off of Jake's cock and let him know "fucking take me like I'm your whore, daddy!"

Jake slapped Dirk across the mouth. "Keep that cock in your mouth!"

Jake forced his cock back into Dirk's mouth.

The other Jake grabbed onto Dirk's thighs, pushing them up as Dirk weightlessly drifted in space.

Jake rammed his cock into Dirk's ass without any warning.

Dirk screamed against the dick in his mouth.

"Screaming for us?" The Jake taking Dirk's ass take it asked.

"You like sucking your daddy's cock?" Jake asked as he made Dirk's throat take his length.

"You like being a little pervert." Jake slapped his balls against Dirk's ass.

Jake pulled his cock out of Dirk's mouth. "Well?"

"I fucking live for your cock." Dirk answered.

"Fucking live for your daddy's cocks?" the Jake fucking Dirk's ass asked.

"Yeah?" The other Jake asked. "Do you like being a bitch?"

"Fuck my fucking cunt daddy." Dirk demanded.

"Hu? Your fucking asshole's your little cunt?" Jake fucking Dirk's ass asked.

"Yeah- daddy, fuck my cunt." Dirk moaned.

Jake forced his cock inside Dirk's mouth again. 

Dirk continued to moan against the dick in his mouth.

Both Jakes started to pick up the pace, making Dirk yelp in pain and in excitement.

Two sets of cocks pounding into Dirk from both sides, balls slapping against his skin.

Dirk groaned, feeling his throat and his hole getting filled by two versions of his old lover.

Dirk was getting close. 

Both Jakes kept grunting, crying out a different series of moans and yelling different comments at Dirk.

"Fucking balls deep."

"Fucking cock whore."

"You going to let me rip open this hole?"

"You let any version of Jake do this too you?"

"You that fucking needy?"

Dirk couldn't tell who was speaking over his own muffled screams.

"He's a fucking cock whore for us."

"Yeah."

"Fucking let us rape your hole?"

"You love it."

"I bet he doesn't fucking care_ who_ fucks him."

"Really?"

"Dirk just fucking loves cock."

"He'd fucking let anyone take his hole."

"Sodomite for anyone who wants it?"

"His throat is wide open too."

"You think he'd let anyone take him? So long as they got a nice thick cock?"

"You want cock, you don't care whose it is?"

Dirk tried to moan to answer. He couldn't form any words, Jake just kept railing into him from both ends.

Dirk started to shake, lifting up his hips as his prostate got smashed by one of Jake's cocks.

"Are you going to cum so early?" 

"Dirk. Cum if you want, but I'm not stopping till I've had my fill."

"Who cares if he cums, I'm taking this fucking throat apart."

"This hole is going to be ruined when I'm done with it."

"Yeah, your daddies are going to ruin you?"

Jake started pounding into Dirk harder and faster. The few thrusts that were heavy and quick were enough to send Dirk into an orgasmic fit. Dirk reeled his head back and screamed against Jake's cock. His white load sent flying into space. Jake continued to pound his throat as the other Jake ripped apart Dirk's hole. Dirk struggled to breathe, taking in only cock in his mouth and the scent of Jake's balls. Dirk's convulsion sent the Jake deepthroating him into a orgasmic fit of his own. Screaming as he finished his load down Dirk's throat. The other Jake slammed into Dirk's hole one final time, screaming just like the other version of himself and just for the fun of it. Filling Dirk with their seed.

When Jake pulled out of Dirk's mouth he gasped for non existent air. When Jake pulled out of Dirk's ass, Dirk shot it out of his hole like it was whipped cream in a can.

"Fuck." Jake looked down at Dirk's hole and sounded impressed.

"I say... Dirk, are you alright?" The Jake closest to Dirk's face just lightly slapped him.

"I believe we broke him." The other Jake answered on Dirk's behalf.

"I quite think that is what he wanted." Jake nodded.

"Want to go again?" The other Jake adjusted his glasses and smiles a dastardly charming smile.

"Oh boy!_ Do I !?!"_


End file.
